


Time Alone

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Marking, One Shot, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Harry & Gideon meet after being apart for a year, & decided they need to spend some time together after being away from one another for so long.Either way this was an excuse to write smut because it's hard to find Harry Hart smut, I regret nothing. (Also, I haven't written smut in ages so forgive me if I'm rusty)MY SUMMART COULDN'T FIT HERE BUT IT'S IN THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING.





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Agent Gideon had become a Kingsman not too long after Eggsy had, she'd caught the attention of another senior agent & was deemed worthy of becoming apart of the British agency. She was indeed worthy, for she caught the eye of a second senior agent. Harry Hart, they clicked immediately upon meeting one another even given the age gap, & they grew very close, very fast. She was first to admit she had fallen for the older man, not much to Harry's surprise; she was fairly straightforward with such things. And the older agent merely smiled & slowly leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips, & their fate was sealed.
> 
> Fast forward, & in a couple months Gideon's worst nightmare reared it's ugly head. Agent Harry Hart, aka Galahad, had been killed. While she wanted to give up on everything she once stood for, she understood she just couldn't. The world needed saving, & she was one of its last hopes. Along with Roxy, Merlin, & Eggsy, they managed to save the world together. Her heart still heavy with the loss of Harry, she could only imagine how Merlin, how Eggsy felt. But they continued on together.
> 
> Now fast forward to a year later, Kingsman & most of its agents had been killed by Poppy Delevingne. Eggsy, Merlin, & Gideon- no Roxy- were now left to pick up the pieces & save the world once more. But turns out they had help, they had the Statesman & Harry...

" _H_ _arry...?"_ Gideon whispered questioningly, eyes wide in disbelief. Harry smiled softly, taking slow steps forward arms extending to pull the other agent into a tight embrace. She couldn't believe it, he smelled like him, & felt like him, but it couldn't be. _"How?"_  Gideon asked as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's all thanks to Ginger." Harry replied vaguely as he rested his chin atop her head, arms curling around her & bringing her closer to him. "I've missed you." He murmured into her hair.

They parted reluctantly. Both Kingsman agents silently looked at one another, eyes taking in the other; looking for any difference.

Last she'd seen Harry he had both eyes, that seemed to be the only difference in his appearance. But then she noticed his stance, the agent once stood with such confidence; now he seemed to be lacking it, whether it had to do with his skills being "rusty" as Merlin put it, or him missing an eye she couldn't pinpoint what brought on the change in posture. She decided against making an inquiry.

Harry's gaze first fell on her change hair, it was much shorter now; an undercut & the hair atop her head was brushed to her right side, tight curls barely brushing her ear. Next he took in the dark bags from behind her glasses, & the blankness in her brown eyes; they expressed so much last he'd seen her, now they seemed void of most emotion. Other than those few things Gideon looked to be the same, her posture improved & a small smile graced his features.

Gideon cocked a brow at the quirking of Harry's lips, "What?" She questioned curiously, head lightly cocking to the side like a puppy hearing an odd noise.

He chuckled & lightly shook his head, "It's nothing Gideon... Your hair is lovely though, suits you." Reaching up he lightly brushed his lithe fingers against a stray curl, tucking it into place. Harry's smile faltered for a moment, meeting his lover's eyes for a moment. Gideon glanced away sheepishly, shrugging off the reaction as if it was nothing.

"Mind if we go somewhere more private? We have a lot to catch up on." Gideon said monotone, eyes flitzing around the corridor they had been standing in for the last ten minutes. Harry made a noise of agreement & allowed Gideon to lead him to a different, more secluded area.

_She flinched._ Harry thought to himself, attention focused solely on the girl leading him.  _Why'd you flinch?_ He couldn't come up with a plausible idea as to why Gideon would flinch away from him, he never laid a hand on her that she didn't want. Harry came back to reality & realized they were inside the room, & Gideon was looking at him worried.

"Sorry, what love?" Harry apologized sincerely.

Gideon rolled her eyes & waved it off, "I was just asking if you were okay. Just lost in thought, uh?" The question was rhetorical, both already knew the answer to it. "So... How's it feel to be back?" She asked from across the room as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Gideon rested her head on her arm, her other laying limp at her side as she peered over at him.

"It feels nice... It's good to be back & working with all of you..." Harry said with such a relieved tone in his words. It made Gideon giddy inside to know Harry missed being a Kingsman so much. "I missed _this_." He gestured to his suit  & umbrella, "I missed _you_." Gideon's attention had momentarily been focused on the setting sun leaking in through the open window, but they immediately met Harry's gaze. The brown in his iris having darkened as his voice dropped to a more baritone tone; Gideon's nerves stood on end.

Harry removed his jacket, draping it over a nearby chair & leaned his umbrella against it; moving with such grace Gideon couldn't keep her eyes off him. He turned to her & strolled casually over to the bed, acting as if he hadn't just looked at her like a piece of meat.

She rolled her eyes at him,  _How can he be so nonchalant about this?_ Gideon asked herself as the bed dipped beside her, Harry settled for sitting besides her. The air felt tense, she shifted uncomfortably under the older agent's gaze. Even with the flirting & them becoming a couple, Gideon always felt scrutinized under his impenetrable stare. She kept her eyes focused on a piece of lint stuck to her black shirt, unable to meet Harry's eye.

"Gideon, love." Harry said, his hands stayed at his sides even though the urge to reach out & caress her face was so strong. Gideon made a quiet noise at the back of her throat, eyes flickering up momentarily, but still not meeting his. "Look at me." He spoke, tone soft yet commanding. She peered up at him, taking in his face & then the look he had in his eye.

"Yes?" Gideon murmured questioningly, "What do you want?" She asked, shifting a bit as she removed her arm from under her head & laid that one over her stomach. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks & her heart picking up, Harry being so close always made her feel like a highschooler having a crush.

Harry smiled & maneuvered over Gideon, arms on either side of her & his legs between hers. His smile remained the same, innocent & somehow, even given his age, boyish. His eye flickered all over her, taking in her form as she stared at him intently. Gideon was the first to initiate physical contact; her shaky hands reached up & trembling fingers lightly brushed the back of his neck, fingertips pressing softly against the vertebrae beneath his warm flesh. Harry let out a soft sigh, rolling his neck briefly before looking at her with such love.

_"All I want is your lips against mine right now."_ Harry breathed out, eye nearly black as Gideon's widened a bit at the request. Usually she was the one to be straightforward about her wants, but she didn't deny the man. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, buried in his rich brown hair & slowly pulled him into her.

Their lips brushed lightly before she fully slotted their mouths together. With the lusty tone that dripped heavy at Harry's request she expected the kiss to be rough & hungry, but it was light & airy; like a first kiss. The first few kisses were fleeting & lasted mere seconds, apparently he was warming up.

He peered down at her, shrugging as a blush dusted his cheeks, "I've... been out of practice." Harry explained softly. Gideon chuckled & brushed it off as she tugged him back into her, pressing their lips together once more. Her grip steadily tightened in his hair as his kisses became longer, & more desperate.

A quiet groan fell from between Harry's lips as Gideon sank her teeth into his lower lip, tugging it in time with pulling his hair. Harry smirked against the next kiss as she moaned softly, tongue slipping into her mouth laying ownership. Her hands slid from his hair to his chest, resting there as he sucked on her tongue & moved to bite her lip in retaliation for earlier. She pawed at his shirt, needy like a kitten begging to its mother's teat.

Harry leaned back to quickly unbutton his shirt. He paused to admire Gideon as she violently ripped her shirt over her head tossing it aimlessly to her right leaving her in a black bra with white lace trim. Gideon returned her attention to the man above her, eyes focusing on the newly exposed collarbones; she licked her lips, meeting Harry's smug look as he slowly removed the rest of his shirt. Upon throwing it she yanked the man back to her, arching into him as he trailed searing kisses down her jaw to her neck. He nuzzled at her pluse point before sinking his teeth into it, ripping a loud groan from the girl beneath him. Gideon scraped her nails roughly down his back, forcing him to not only hiss, but bite down even harder on her neck.

_That's gonna bruise._ Gideon thought to herself, she missed having her neck littered with bruises & teeth marks. Regardless it wasn't professional, she liked showing off that she- to some extent-  _belonged_ to someone. Her hands dropped to Harry's arms, kneading the muscles as he sucked another deep purple bruise directly over her clavicle. He stopped to admire his work, reaching up to press on the previous &  _very visible_ mark. The pressure resulted in Gideon once more arching off the bed, crushing her breasts to his chest.

Their pelvises also knock together & none too lightly, the contact causes both to moan aloud; the sudden noises that erupted from both agents makes them realize they were much more turned on then originally thought. Gideon huffed lightly, brows furrowing before a smile breaks out across her face.

Harry cocks a brown at her curiously, "What's on your mind, love?" He purred in his lovely British accent. She gave him a once over, worrying her lip between her teeth as she hooked her fingers in the loops of his pinstriped trousers, & yanked his hips flush against hers. His eyes fluttered closed & his breath caught in his throat.

"What's on my mind?" Gideon released one of his trouser's loops, tapping her chin with a finger as she pretended to think. "Awe, yes," her voice went from light & airy, to sultry & mischievous. "I want-" she leaned up, lips brushing Harry's ear with each word, _"I want to be fucked, right here, right now. I want your cock in me, make me sore for days & bruise my skin with your love."_ She smirked upon feel his arousal twitch & grow against her inner thigh.

Harry was at a loss for words, never had he heard the girl speak like that. He knew she wasn't one to shy away from cursing, if anything she embraced it; he could only assume she had the mouth of a sailor because of the fact she was American. The older agent blinked away his shock & merely swallowed thickly, hands moving over the body beneath him. Feeling her breathing pick up & her heart hammer against her chest.

"You're quite beautiful." Gideon immediately picked up his change in tone, it was level but at the same time there was an edge to it. "I'm still surprised you took a liking to such an old man." He articulated, taking note to how her brow twitched in agitation. "But I can understand why at the same time." He said lowly, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts & underwear. Gideon gasped as he yanked off her clothing & the cool air hit her hot core.

Harry slid down her body, stopping to unhook her bra & cup her breasts with a roughness that made Gideon squeal in delight. She felt herself getting wetter at the unusually rough nature in Harry's touches; it was refreshing to say the least. Gideon whimpered as fingers pinched, twisted, & tug at her nipples, pleasure was mixing with pain & it was making her mind fog up. She didn't know whether she wanted him to stop or continue; she decided to remain silent.

_"H-Harry..."_ The male agent turned his attention away from pert nipples to meet nearly closed eyes, _"please..."_ Her voice trailed off  & eyes sliding shut as he pinched her nipple, enticing more sounds from her with ease. Gideon whimpered & her body trembled beneath Harry, she attempted to twist away from him & he finally decided she had enough of him torturing her mounds. Harry moved up her body, dragging a lithe fingered hand between the valley of her breasts, hand coming to rest over her throat. His grip was completely lax, not the slightest bit of force being applied to her neck.

Gideon moaned as Harry's warm mouth encased one nipple, he toyed with it; nipping lightly, he tugged or scraped his teeth against the hardened bud. She attempted to escape his mouth & when he finally removed himself from her chest she exhaled loudly, eyes opening just in time to see him disappear between her legs. She nearly choked on her spit as Harry didn't hesitant to lick up her slick slit, her hips bucked off the bed, attempting to push herself closer to her lover's mouth.

"Don't move, Gideon." Harry murmured against her inner thigh, hot breathe tickling the skin there. Gideon aimed to do as Harry asked, but alas her body moved on its own accord & her wriggled her lower half, & faintly keened at his ministrations. He glared at her from over his glasses & moved a hand from her leg to her stomach, he applied pressure & held her to the bed as he continued to devil in her folds.

This continued on for the next  _twenty minutes._ Harry would bring Gideon so close to satisfaction & then pull back, allowing her body to cool off. He managed to tease her even through all her delightful noises & constant movements. Gideon whined, gently pushing Harry off her & rolled onto her stomach. She huffed & slipped her arms closer to her in order to push herself up.

"You're such a fucking _tease._ " Gideon hissed, but it lacked conviction so Harry merely snorted & waved it off from his place at the end of the bed.

"You act as if you're not, you minx." He retorted, bemused at her offended look. Harry ignored her next words & stood up, stretching his arms above his head. She quieted down suddenly & he glanced over in her direction, finding her attention engrossed on the tent in his trousers. In that moment, he came to the decision to keep his briefs on. Gideon merrily expressed her displeasure as she made an annoyed noise at the back of her throat, fingers gripping the bedsheets beneath her, & eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Told you." She chided as he sauntered back over to her. He bent over, cupping her jaw in a hand & swiftly delivering her a kiss that stole her breath away. Harry looked at her smugly as her cheeks reddened more so once more, & she looked up at him with a primal need. Harry worked quickly & finessed Gideon into a desired position; he scooted her into the center of the bed, & placed himself between her legs with ease.

"Mmmm," he toungue came out, sweeping over his lips as her scanned over her body. The older man sat back on his knees, hands resting on her thighs, fingers tracing random patterns along the skin; Gideon wanted to giggle at the feeling for it tickled in the slightest.

He stopped. Gideon mirrored him & her movements ceased as she attentively looked to him. Harry smiled softly & agonizingly slowly dragged his fingers upwards, Gideon's eyes widened. His skilled fingers made their way up to her dripping cunt & she whimpered, trying to shift her body in order to have his fingers brush her engorged bud. His hands skillfully missed the entirety of her genitals, & continued ascending up her wrecked frame, thumbs with a feather light touch grazed her hardened nipples. Gideon's back bowed & a strangled moan ripped its way out her throat.

"Like that kitten?" Voice an octave lower & dripping smugness. She nodded quickly, the vigorous movement making her head swim. Gideon glanced up at him through slit eyes, he'd done so much for her. Putting her pleasure above his own, she wanted to pay him back in full.

"Harry," she managed in an even tone. Harry perked up at her hoarse voice, "May I?" Her brown eyes briefly flickered between their bodies. He understood what she asked & he reluctantly moved off her, & traded her places. She smiled gleefully down at him, "Thank you." Harry smiled back & reached up to cup her cheek, she happily pushed into the caress & pressed a quick kiss to his palm before setting to work.

Gideon slithered down Harry's lean frame, dragging her nails lightly against his body on her way down. She basked in the way his breath became trapped in his throat as her nails grazed over his sensitive nipples, or the way his breathing stuttered as her nails traced swirls over his pelvis, ignoring his hardened member. Gideon halted her light teasing & kneaded the muscles of his thighs, hearing him released a soft moan as she felt his muscles go lax under her deft fingers.

"How am I doing?" Gideon questioned as she continued massaging his legs.

Harry peered down at her, "You're doing well love. But with the utmost respect, you could be doing better things than talking at the moment." He replied, gasping as she placed a small lick directly above his shaft.

"That so?" Harry nodded stiffly, & Gideon grinned as she wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft; grip firm, yet yielding. His hips bucked upwards on their own accord & the reaction pulled a snort from the younger agent in amusement. Gideon shimmied a bit up Harry's body until she was level with his engorged prick; he had a reasonable amount of girth & length to him, & his weight was comforting in her hand. Her thumb skimmed over the slit, collecting the precum there & slipped her hand back down to the base, using the fluid to assist her hand in gliding over the velveteen skin.

She gently caressed the smooth head of his cock with her tongue, swirling it every which way, & then placed light kisses all around it. Gideon moaned deeply as she savored the taste of his member, it was salty as skin should be, but there was a hint of something that was purely Harry. He groaned softly, one hand clenched in the sheets & the other quick to bury itself in Gideon's short curls. With light thrusts, he steadily coaxed her to take more of him into her mouth. She relaxed her throat & eased him in until her nose brushed briefly against his pubic bone, Harry growled & thrusted up roughly; Gideon's eyes began to water & she gagged lightly. Gideon pulled away coughing lightly.

"Sorry dear-" he panted out his apology, "your mouth is simply amazing..." He praised her, stroking her head lovingly. His fingers dipped down to graze against her sensitive neck, a tremble wracked her body at the feeling. Gideon squeezed his hand, reassuring it that all was forgiven. She sneered suddenly & engulfed him, bobbing her head with such vigor Harry nearly came right then & there. "Gi-Gideon." She ignored his shaky voice until she felt a hand swat at her gently.

"You're stopping me, why?" Gideon questioned as she pulled away, hand still stroking his member lazily. Harry didn't reply & removed her hand from him, deep down missing the contact but knowing the best feeling was yet to come.

"I want to be in you." He breathed softly, ruggedly. Gideon pretended not to hear him & continued to look at him curiously, she waited a few moments but he didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Can you repe-" A hand shot out & fisted into the hair atop her head, & jerked her head back violently. The pain shooting through her scalp pulled a yelp from her, & her hands flew up to grab at his tightly clenched fist. She gazed at him with wide eyes as her mouth remained slightly parted.

_"I said I want to be in you."_ His tone nearly a growl, _"I want your sopping cunt gripping, & clenching around my prick. I'm going to fuck you for all you're worth & then some, your body will be bruised & begging for me."_ Gideon squeezed her thighs together as her aching arousal reached new heights, a generous amount of her juices gushed out at his words. Never in all their time spent together had she heard him speak so dirty. The vulgarity of his words were nearly enough to force her long overdue orgasm, but she was missing something; she needed that extra stimulation.

"Then take me." Her voice cracked as she attempted to sound seductive. He grinned down at her, & flipped them over on the bed. Harry positioned his hips between Gideon's legs that she gladly opened to accommodate his slender frame. He rolled his hips against hers, the head of his prick catching her overstimulated clit making her buck in response. _"Fuck."_ She hissed sharply.

"Ready love?" Harry asked, hand stroking over his swollen cock. Dark eye intense as he peered down at his squirming lover, letting soft keening noises & whimpers fall from her kiss swollen lips. She nodded quickly, raising her hips & shaking them trying to entice him. "Alright, alright..." He lightly pressed her hips back down to the bed, & wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. Harry inched forward, guiding his member into Gideon with ease.

She arched off the bed, loud moans bubbling from both of their throats as Harry fully seated himself within Gideon. She can't remember the last time she felt so full. Harry paused giving Gideon an unneeded adjustment period, she eagerly shifted back into him, giving him the go ahead. He didn't hesitant to fully slip out of her wet cunt, only to snap his hips forward with a force that caused Gideon to shift a couple inches up the bed. Harry pulled her back down, gripping her hips as he continued his harsh, fast paced thrusting. Gideon tightened her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. Her hands rested lightly on his sides, fingers flex at times when his prick hit a spot within her that had her seeing stars.

The sounds of their neediness for one another & skin making contact resonated throughout the room. Gideon clung desperately to Harry, fingers carding through his hair with such urgency. Her short breaths tickled the older agent's neck as he continued to jackhammer into her, not relenting in the slightest; his gripped continually tightened on her hips, anchoring her to him as his released became fast approaching. Gideon groaned throatily as the new position made Harry's cock brush repeatedly against that perfect spot inside of her, with each press from his head it had her moaning loudly, & clenching around him.

_"Jesus Christ-"_ Harry grunted as Gideon's walls gripped him firmly after a particularly powerful thrust. He leaned back slightly, meeting Gideon's lust hazed gaze. Knowing he too looked as wrecked as her, hair  & glasses askew, lips bruised from animalistic kisses, & skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. _"Fuck."_ He cursed as his orgasm was starting to wrack his frame, & Gideon was not too far behind as she quickly dipped a hand between them, rubbing with such dexterity over her sore clit.

_"F-fuck, H-Harry!"_ She yelped loudly as her body spasmed around him, her head lolling back as she shut her eyes tightly. Harry, even in the haze of his release, leaned forward, biting down harshly on her pulse point. Gideon's hands jumped to his hair & she roughly tugged at his brown locks as she rode out her orgasm, all the while milking Harry's prick in the process. Harry's & Gideon's hips messily bucked against one another, she moaned at the feeling of him spilling into her & the abandoned, lust filled look in his eyes as he did so.

The female Kingsman rested her head against the other's shoulder, lips placing light kisses along the skin there as an apology for the rough treatment of his hair. Harry merely chuckled softly, & carefully set Gideon onto the bed, the feeling of his softening cock leaving her body caused her to whimper softly from the loss. She shifted her thighs, smearing an array of Harry's cum & her juices as they leaked from her body. The bed shifted as Harry moved to lay down in front of her, smiling crookedly at her.

"You alright Gideon?" He asked quietly. His fingers brushing along the curves of her body, making her shiver under his touch. She merely nodded, not trusting in her voice to sound as steady as his. Gideon noticed the way Harry's eye focused on some part of her, a frown taking over his once peaceful features.

"What's wrong?" She inquired worriedly at his change in demeanor. Her eyes followed his to where his fingers had been lingering, her hips & waist where finger shaped bruises now littered her skin. If both agents looked close enough they could make out small crescent shapes as well, "Harry," her voice light as she rested a hand atop his own, "it's okay, I liked it." Gideon tried to reassure him, but she could still see his hesitation at believing her statement.

"You needn't lie to me," he looked away ashamed, "I went too far." Harry said. Gideon snorted & rolled her eyes at her stubborn lover.

"No you didn't, I would've told you to stop & you know that." Gideon stated, her tone leaving no room for argument. "I enjoyed it, I really did. I'm not a piece of glass." She reminded him, squeezing his hand in comfort. "Now, I think it best we get some sleep." Before Harry could reply, Gideon pressed her lips to his, silencing him with a kiss. She tugged at Harry's hand until he moved closer to her, & out of instinct he curled his longer frame around hers like a cat; as if trying to protect her from outside threats.

"Night Gideon," he purred lowly, nose buried in her hair & breathing in her scent. Gideon yawned softly, arms curling around him & lips brushing his collarbone for a final kiss.

"Night Harry." She replied lowly, sleep dripping from her words. The Kingsman agents' eyes became heavy, exhausted from previous missions & their lovemaking. The sun just finished setting as they finally succumbed to a much needed night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are very much appreciated!!! :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
